


Si fueras Gay

by Sayuki12Yukimura



Series: Basado en Música [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Inspired by Music, Multi, Plot Twists, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki12Yukimura/pseuds/Sayuki12Yukimura
Summary: Era un día normal en la secundaria Teiko. Muy Normal. El sol brillaba, los alumnos se quejaban y los pájaros cantaban. Bueno, no, Kise cantaba, los pájaros se habían ido cuando lo vieron llegar.De haber sabido lo qué les esperaba y el trauma que se les generaría, la generación milagrosa también se hubiera ido.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: Basado en Música [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852663
Kudos: 7





	Si fueras Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: KnB y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, igual que la canción “Si fueras Gay”, que tampoco es mía. Por otro lado la trama sí lo es. Bueno, estaba aburrida y con dolor de cabeza, no sé cómo logré esto.
> 
> Esta historia tiene algunos años ya, la publiqué solamente en FF.net porque en aquel entonces era la única página que utilizaba, ahora he decidido ver si rescato algunos de mis escritos, aprovechando que tengo cuenta jaja.
> 
> Espero les guste.

* * *

**Si fueras Gay**

**Capítulo único-** _Q_ _ue alguien calle a Kise_ **.**

Era un día normal en la secundaria Teiko. Muy normal, el sol brillaba, los alumnos se quejaban y los pájaros cantaban.

Bueno, no, Kise cantaba, los pájaros se habían ido cuando lo vieron llegar.

Muy listos los pajarrucos.

Muchos lo ignoraron, entre ellos, el respetado vicecapitán del afamado equipo de baloncesto: Akashi Seijuuro. El cual caminaba mientras leía sobre la historia de las ciencias baloncisticas. Lo común, el pasillo estaba levemente despejado y todo era paz. Era, porque Kise Ryouta apareció de la nada con una sonrisa marca Colgate y pestañeando feliz.

_Demasiado_ feliz.

Akashi lo observó por unos segundos directamente, cuando el rubio ni “Pio” -Como un pollito, _You understand?-_ decidió saludarlo.

\- Ryouta, buenos días. -

\- ¡Buenos días, Akashichi! -

Le devolvió el saludo con su común tono animado, y acercándose más, inclinó su cabeza un poco y susurró.

-A que no adivinas qué me sucedió hoy -

Akashi dudó por unos segundos y arqueó la ceja, acaso… ¿Ryouta se atrevía a dudar de su absolutes?

\- Hoy, cuando venía de camino a clases… -

El Vicecapitán no se movió, esperando a que el rubio terminara de decir el chisme para poder irse.

-Me encontré a este _wey… -_

La palabra con la que se refirió al otro individuo desconcertó por completo al bajito joven, que se preguntó si por casualidad Ryouta no había estado viendo demasiadas novelas mexicanas. _Y sin él._

Sólo Dios sabrá…y él era Dios.

\- Y me pidió una cita, no estaba feo pero…creo que pensó que ¡Yo soy Gay, jajaja! Pfff. -

Ahora sí que Akashi estaba desconcertado, no se contuvo para arquear del todo su ceja y mirarlo intensamente de manera significativa. Kise por otro lado, observaba el techo totalmente concentrado en el recuerdo de ese “ _wey”._

-No me interesa tu vida romántica Ryouta, o no contada por ti. -

Kise lo ignoro olímpicamente acostumbrado al constante bullying hacia su persona, juntó sus manos emocionado, con un aura rosa saliendo de él -Akashi decidió no preguntar nada por su propio bien. Hasta el considera que hay cosas que es mejor no saber-.

-Así que… ¿Qué opinas, Akashichi? -

Este lo miro largamente, ya otra vez sereno y con el libro en sus manos.

-¿Akashichi, a dónde vas? ¡Espera! -

Lo siguió, claro que lo hizo, quejándose sobre su crueldad y varias cosas más hasta que…

Una música extraña comenzó a sonar levemente, extraño.

Después Akashi sabría -Como siempre- que la música venía del reproductor que Kise traía consigo en sus bolsillos traseros.

-Si fueras gaaay-

Se detuvo abruptamente, conmocionado. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente. Osea, Kise ya era demasiado… Kise, pero esto era demasiado, hasta para él.

-¡Estaría Ok-ey!-

_“No lo hagas Seijuuro, no lo hagas._

_No aquí, no en el pasillo._

_**No. Lo. Hagas**_ ”.

-¡Ay, no seas _wey_ ”-

El sonido de unas tijeras siendo abiertas y cerradas comenzó a escucharse mucho más fuerte que aquella irritante musiquita, Kise no tardó en presentir el peligro.

-Seguirías siendo el reeeeey-

Una vez terminada la estrofa y la frase que le salvaría, Kise, temiendo por el futuro de su espina dorsal y de su rubio y bello cabello, salió pitando dando saltitos muy varoniles. Sip, de esos que te hacen dudar de su orientación… _aún más._

Akashi, totalmente quieto, lo observó alejarse, con los ojos completamente abiertos, las tijeras en una mano y su libro de ciencias en la otra, hasta que este cayó por la falta de presión y reveló una revista homo erótica.

* * *

Sin poder evitarlo Kise siguió dando brinquitos por los pasillos, demasiado alegre y aún con la música sonando.

Estaba tan alegre, que no dudó en cantar el siguiente pedazo de la canción a todo volumen, moviendo sus brazos e hincándose.

-Si fuera asíiiii, estaría aquíiiii-

El sentimiento desborda de su ser, los actores en Broadway sintieron un pinchazo en su ego; _Alguien_ lo está haciendo mejor, les dijo su retorcido espíritu competitivo.

-Listo para decir que: ¡Sí soy gay! –

La gente cerca retrocedió, volteó y miro anonadada al joven modelo, incluso la música se detuvo, Kise sintiendo la presión y el estomago contraído, agregó rápidamente con un ademán.

-Pero No. Soy. Gaaaaay. –

Sonrió infantil, se levantó y siguió su camino, ignorando a las demás personas que aún lo observaban.

* * *

Midorima, que tenía muy mala suerte ese día, y ni con el objeto recomendado por si querida Oha-asa podría salvarse, se encontró frente a frente con el rubio más rubio de toda la escuela bailando en el pasillo de un lado a otro, intentó esquivarlo y seguir, pero no pudo. En cuanto Kise lo vio, que fue desde metros atrás, corrió hacia su persona y se le colgó de un brazo, dispuesto a seguir cantando.

Cuánta carga tiene su reproductor cuestionarán, pero sin duda, otros se preguntaron de manera más inteligente:

¿Cuánto dura la bendita canción?

-Si fueras puñaaaaal-

Al instante las gafas de Midorima se rompieron y su cuerpo por reacción natural comenzó a intentar al rubio de su cuerpo.

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!! –

Obviamente no lo consiguió.

-No estaría mal, eres mi carnaaaaaal-

El zarandeo en su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y violento, pero inútiles fueron sus esfuerzos.

-¡Aunque seas con-tro-ver-siaaaaal! –

Estrellar su objeto de la suerte -Una estatuilla- contra el rostro de Kise resultó ser lo más inteligente, porque prontamente fue soltado por un rubio quejoso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió lejos, muy lejos.

-¡Espera Midorimachiii, esperaaaaaaa! –

-¡Aléjate maldito lunático! –

La música paró… _again._ ¿Qué tipo de reproductor tiene Kise? Volvieron a indagar los estudiantes que presenciaron todo mientras ambos muchachos se alejaban. Después de perder de vista a Midorima y secarse el sudor varonilmente, Kise decidió que era momento de por fin entrar a clases… o entrenar.

Fue así como terminó en el gimnasio con su común ropa, y en cuanto puso un pie dentro, la música sonó nuevamente.

-Pero si fuera real-

Pocos entendieron qué hacía, pero lo dejaron ser, total, raro ya era.

-Sería nor-mal, que dijeras sin chis-tar. –

Muchos quisieron vomitar durante la segunda frase, el tono meloso en el que cantaba Kise era demasiado para la mayoría. Midorima ni siquiera entro al lugar. Nijimura ya lo tenía en su furiosa mirada, esperando a que terminara con su nula paciencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees? ¡Soy gay! –

Y hasta ahí llegó, Kise fue mandado a patadas al otro lado de la cancha, muy cerca de Aomine. El rubio, que ahora sobaba su trasero, no tardó en brincar emocionado hacia él.

-¡Aominechi! –

La emoción naciente en su rostro era perturbadora, Aomine esperó a que siguiera hablando, con la ceja elevada y botando su balón. Unos metros alejados, que cada vez eran más, Kuroko se mantenía en silencio, deseoso de mantenerse fuera del rango de visión del fastidioso de Kise.

-¡Disfruto contigo estaaaar! –

Nijimura rechinó los diente, Aomine respingó, Kuroko se alejó más y Kise abrazó por los hombros al moreno.

-¿Por qué me ha de importar que te guste pooor de-tras? –

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Nijimura se quedó sin dientes. Enserio, nadie.

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Kise idiota! –

Aomine intentó golpearlo, pero Kise sostuvo sus dos manos, entrelazó los dedos de ambos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El moreno sudó, y bien frío. Pero Kise lo soltó mientras daba vueltitas en su lugar, extendiendo los brazos al cielo. Al parecer era su paso de baile dramático favorito.

-¡Si fueras gaaaaay! –

Ahora bailaba alrededor del tuvo que sostenía la canasta, y cuando vio a su amado Kurokochi, se lanzó al ataque. Kuroko, por supuesto, huyó tanto como su poca condición física se lo permitió. Pero claro, eso no duró mucho y al final, Kise pasó sus larguiruchos brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y restregó una mejilla contra la otra.

-Grítaria: ¡YEEY! –

-Kise- _kun_ , ya estás gritando. –

Nadie hizo caso de sus sabias palabras, nada anormal. Kise sacó uno de sus brazos y lo estiró tanto como pudo.

-¡Si fu-e-ras puñaaaaaal! –

Muchos salieron del lugar en ese momento, necesitaban darle una visita al psicólogo de la institución. Otros, mejor conocidos como la generación milagrosa y Nijimura se quedaron sólo porque… no lo sabían, pero seguían allí. Debieron irse cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-¡No te podría a-ban-do-naaaar! –

Cada vez que cambiaba de sílaba sus notas pasaban de graves a agudas, llegados a este punto, Kuroko ya no respiraba, cambiando junto con las sílabas de colores.

Pero lo que siguió sinceramente no lo esperaban, nadie olvidaría el primer beso del inocente -Entre comillas- Kuroko Tetsuya, y por supuesto menos el susodicho, que tenía sus labios sellados por los muy deseados del rubio. En ese preciso momento Aomine dejó de maldecir por lo bajo al modelo para comenzar a gritar improperios mayores, Akashi subió a los hombros de Nijimura, que a su vez subió a un banquito, para alcanzar a tapar los oídos de Murasakakibara. Que, para variar, comía paletas. Midorima, desde la puerta, no dejo entrar a Satsuki, todo por su bien, le repitió varias veces.

Minutos después Aomine abanicaba el rostro de Kuroko que se encontraba en el infinito y más allá. Kise, con una mejilla entre roja y morada, se agachó al lado del moreno. Y susurrando, porque si no Nijimura y Akashi lo golpearían. _Otra vez._

_Hipócritas,_ se dijo mentalmente.

_Como si no los hubiera visto bailando **Bruma Bruma Gay** en los vestidores._

Siguió cantando, todo dirigido al más desdichado del lugar, mejor conocido como Aomine Daiki.

-Si fuera así, tururu, turururu –

Otro dato, el reproductor también fue confiscado.

-Apoyándote sin-ce-saaaaar. Terere, terereeee –

El moreno trono sus puños, realmente decidido a matar a su amigo.

-Y decir ¡Que no está mal! Tiriri, tiririiiii –

Aomine ya ni siquiera estaba agachado, esperando el momento en que el rubio cometiera su próximo error.

-¡Que naciste homosexuaaaaal! –

Okey, Kise ya no viviría otro día para contarlo, probablemente.

-¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡¡Así fue tu papáaaaaa! –

Olvidó que no debía levantar la voz, prontamente Nijimura y Akashi -Aka: Mamá y papá – se acercaban.

-¡Igual de gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! –

Hincado, con los brazos abiertos al aire -Broadway ya lo buscaba- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Claro, si fuera gay! –

Y así, el famoso modelo llamado Kise Ryouta fue sacado del gimnasio con varios moretes y la nariz sangrando. Justo después de eso fue prohibido para Kise cantar en público, besar gente sin su consentimiento y hablar sobre las preferencias sexuales del padre de Aomine, sobre todo, frente a Aomine.

No fue de extrañar que todos los presentes de ese día, tuvieran más de una cita con el psicólogo.

_**FIN** _

...

* * *

**Tres años después.**

Kagami Taiga caminaba por el centro de la ciudad de la mano con su pareja: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Una vez terminada su tarea designada -Comprar tenis nuevos- pasaron a su lugar de preferencia: El maji Burger. Cuando ambos se sentaron, compartieron una plática trivial, y luego se besaron. Con todo y lengua.

Una charola cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, llamando la atención de la demás gente. Ante los ojos de ambos muchachos exhibicionistas, apareció la imagen de un rubio con ambos ojos bien abiertos, la boca formando una “O”, un cabello menos rubio y un constante temblor de manos.

-¿Ku-ku-ku-kurokochi? –

Kuroko, rememorando aquella fatídica tarde de su segundo año de secundaria, sonrió de lado, con una de esas sonrisas malignas pocas veces vistas por otros, y dejó a su voz fluir.

-Sí soy gaaaay-

Entonó con el mismo ritmo que alguna vez usara Kise para acabar con la salud mental de muchos.

Obviamente, el trauma generado ese día al pobre y despechado Kise, hasta para su psicólogo.

* * *


End file.
